1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to staplers and more particularly pertains to a new stapler for securing together a stack of papers uniformly along one side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of staplers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,275 describes a twin stapler device that has a base, a platform on the base, a cover connected to the platform and two staplers disposed between the platform and the cover. Another type of stapler is U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,478 describes a multiple fastener device and punch driving apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 172,848 describes an ornamental design for a stapling machine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,749 describes stapling machine for simultaneously inserting at least two staples.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can align and staple the edges of documents together in one motion and which is adjustable for documents varying in size.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating a removable, adjustable base and supporting paper guides for allowing a user to simultaneously place multiple staples in various sizes of documents.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new stapler that would eliminate the need to press three staples separately into the stack of papers, thus saving time and effort. It would also ensure that the staples are aligned in a straight line.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new stapler that would be fast and easy to use and could increase productivity in the workplace or in the home.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a base having a top side, a bottom side and a peripheral edge. The peripheral edge includes a front edge, a back edge, and a pair of side edges. A plurality of elongated slots is positioned in the top side and each extends along a length of the top side and through the front and back edges. The slots are orientated generally parallel to each other. A mounting includes a first rod and a plurality of second rods that are attached to the first rod at a perpendicular orientated with respect to the first rod. The second rods extend in the same direction and are spaced from each other. Each of the second rods has a shape and positioning for slidably extending into one of the slots such that a slot remains empty between each of the slots has one of the second rods therein. Each one of a plurality of staplers is mounted on one of the second rods and extends toward a free end of the second rods.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.